


Hide Away

by layla_inbibliomania



Series: Short PJO Drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Challenge Response, M/M, OTP Feels, so friggin' cute they are, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_inbibliomania/pseuds/layla_inbibliomania
Summary: in which Will is a celebrity on the run from fans and Nico is his saviour.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Short PJO Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaptainkashew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaptainkashew).



> Character A goes to a diner. Character B works there. Character A is getting followed by fans, so Character B helps A hide  
> y'all know how it rolls. Camp Jupiter submission. https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Camp-Jupiter/226445/  
> SOLANGELO  
> woo  
> so, this was written for my friend Lilith's b-day. she's KaptainKashew over on ff.net. go check her out; she's cool.

"Will Solace! WILL! WE LOVE YOU!" the harpies screeched behind him and Will ducked into a quaint looking diner.

He pulled his blue baseball cap lower to cover his face further and walked to the corner where an empty booth was. He exhaled as he sat down and pulled his phone from his pocket. A series of texts from Lou Ellen flooded his notification center.

**Lou Ellen: where'd you go?**

**Lou Ellen: will?**

**Lou Ellen: get back here dumbass i'mma string u up by your ankles**

**Lou Ellen: u fuckin idiot**

**Lou Ellen: get back here!**

**Lou Ellen: u're not done yet**

**Lou Ellen: so unless u're on a date(which u wouldn't be on anyway since u have no life) u have no excuse to be ignoring me**

**Lou Ellen: will? U didn't get kidnapped by paparazzi did u? I'm not saving you this time**

**Lou Ellen: r u dead**

**Lou Ellen: WiLlIaM sOlAcE u still have to record like four songs**

**Lou Ellen: gawdd**

**Lou Ellen: u're not dead r u?**

**Lou Ellen: I'm not coming to ur funeral.**

Will rolled his eyes at the last text.

_I'm not dead._

He switched off his phone and tucked it back into his pocket. Soft italian music played in the background and Will narrowed his eyes as someone approached him. An emo his own age by the looks of it.

Will wracked his brain for the backstory he had come up with for situations like this. Okay so his name Trevor Mathews and he was a medical student who was born in London. His parents were-

"Hello. What would you like to order today?"

He blinked. Will's eyes circled in on the logo sewn into the boy's black shirt. _Oh._

Will glanced at the menu and ordered whatever was on the top.

The boy nodded and scribbled in his notebook. "Alright. We'll be with you soon."

Will watched the boy walk away and rested his head on the table. Being _Will Solace_ was just too much sometimes. Sometimes, he missed the days when he was _just_ Will Solace. He tapped his fingers against the table to the beat of one of his more famous songs. Will hummed lightly when suddenly the bell jingled and Will looked at the door and froze.

It was a teenage girl with a shirt that had a picture of his face on it. _Crap_. He shot up and made his way to the back. As he made his way he cursed Lou Ellen to the depths of hell and back. He had _told_ her- it would be _so_ much easier if he could say outright that he was gay. Will turned around to check if she was still following when he bumped into someone. The boy who had served him eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry but the backroom's are for employees only."

Will floundered. "Um…" He looked back and the boy followed his line of eyesight. The paparazzi seemed multiplied while he had turned around.

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "Well… now I can check serving Will Solace off my bucket list. The next would be saving Will Solace of course."

Will's brow furrowed. "Wha-"

The boy grabbed his arm, "I'm Nico, by the way," and pulled him to a back exit. They both stepped out into an alleyway.

Will turned to the bo- _Nico_ and observed him like he hadn't before. _Dark eyes, hair made of silk, nice smile_ , Will noted as Nico smiled at him. Nico was… _cute_ to say the least.

Will smiled. "Thanks. I thought they'd eat me alive."

Nico laughed. "Sounds gross."

Will shrugged. "Yea. Doesn't appeal to me either."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Girls or being eaten alive?"

"Both," Will clarified.

Nico blushed. "Oh… me too."

"Girls or being eaten alive," Will teased.

"Both," Nico said blushing and they both stared at each other for a second before Will asked, "How can I repay you?"

Nico shrugged. "An autograph if you'd please."

Will hummed. "I was thinking something more like a movie but that works too I guess."

Nico stumbled on his words. "No- wait I- erm… Actually I think a movie too."

Will laughed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_Also, I totally have a social life. And a love life in fact. I'm on a date._

**Author's Note:**

> *sniffles*  
> look at my OTP


End file.
